seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Ghost City Part XVI
The Suffering Pirates' Painful Adventure Vol. 6: "Shiten goes crazy with the pies" Willard: You...how... Drew: You're a woman??? Marin: As you can see, I'm obviously a woman, you ignorant fool. Issac: B-but your voice... Marin: Oh yes. *She takes a little device out from her hood, and speaks into it. Now she has returned to her former baritone voice* This certainly helped! Willard: But why did you pose as a man all this time? Marin: Simple. While my mind is greater than any man's, males have a greater influence than we do! I knew that with the mind of a woman and the appearance of a man, I could get far ahead of everyone else...and become the most powerful person in the world! Issac: That's creepy...but I guess I see your point! Marin: Thanks to my trap succeeding, I now have the opportunity to kill 16 birds with one stone, by executing you all publicly in one hour. Once they see my true might, I will no longer need my disguise to spark fear! Take them away! The Phantoms drag all the rebels, including Saboten, out of the throne room. Soon, they are all crammed into a cell in the dungeon. Hugeo: Grr...If I could turn into magma, we could easily get out! What are these handcuffs? Drew: Yeah...I can't draw anything, and Issac can't turn into a monkey! Willard: I'm not entirely sure, but I think I may have heard of it...an ultra-rare substance that has the properties of the ocean! Although to be honest, I barely understand those powers you have in the first place! Issac: Guys...don't you feel a sense of quiet? As though a certain loudmouth isn't here... Willard: Laffel! Everyone looks around the cramped cell, but Laffel is nowhere to be seen...or more appropriately, heard. Willard: This must mean...oh dear... We cut to Laffel running through the palace, waving his arms out and screaming. Laffel: GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU??!! GUYS-oh! Laffel suddenly stops when he sees two Phantoms enter the hall, looking for the source of his noise. He quickly turns into an empty corridor. Laffel: Gasp...gotta be silent...stealthy...but where did they go?! Laffel remembers being swarmed by Phantoms, but by sheer luck he was shoved outside the mob. The Phantoms then left without seeing him, and everyone else was gone. They must have been captured! But where- Willard: Laffel! Laffel: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Willard recoils from his communication device. Drew: Oh, that's definitely him. Issac: But how- Handlebar Man: We all have communication devices we can use if any of us are captured! It was just our luck that Laffel somehow escaped... Willard: I'm beginning to question that luck... Laffel: Gasp...Willard! Don't scare me like that! Willard: Calm down before you get found by a Phantom! Alright Laffel, we're in the dungeons right now. On your level in the palace, there is a control room which has the controls to unlock our cell. I want you to go there, and unlock our cell, without...drawing...attention. Laffel: Alright. Willard: Huhhh...he's our last hope now. Issac: I don't usually fear for my life, but I think this time is an exception. Laffel creeps through the palace, when he finds a room labeled "Control Room." Laffel: Is this it...hmm...it says... Willard: It is! Laffel: Gah! Alright then! Laffel pushes open the door, where he sees a control panel...guarded, of course, by a Phantom. Laffel: Eek! It's a Phantom! Willard: You trained for this, Laffel! Laffel: Right...uh...the first move... Phantom: WHO ARE YOU? Laffel: Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!! Forgetting all plans, Laffel races toward the Phantom and grabs it in a bear hug. The unexpected action causes the Phantom to stagger backwards and fall against the control panel, causing an electrical shortage which shocks both Laffel and the Phantom. Laffel slowly brings himself off the floor. The Phantom is still lying against the control panel, dead as a doornail. Laffel: Did I...did I do it? Willard: Yes, Laffel. Not only did you do it, but you OPENED EVERY CELL IN HERE! The rebels are climbing out of their cell, and so are various other criminals. Many of them look bloodthirsty. Prisoner: Grr...I want some blood...RIGHT NOW! He and some other prisoners eye the kids in the Sand Band. Prisoner: Looks like we got a good appetizer course here! Issac: Crap...whaddo we do now?? Willard: Don't worry...I know a way... Willard: Hey, everyone! What do you guys think about Marin? The prisoners' faces drop, and they look at each other. Prisoner: That son of a bitch thinks he rules that town...I'll gladly slit his throat and blow up all his Phantoms. Hugeo: ...any sane person would arrest you, though... Willard: Our goal is to bring Marin down as well! Join us, and you can ransack the palace as much as you like! The only rule is that you may not hurt any innocent parties! The prisoners look around. Prisoner: All right...we accept. When can we start? Willard: In just a moment... Drew: Welp, looks like we got a major shift in our favor! Willard: It won't be enough, though...once Marin realizes we've escaped, she'll easily overwhelm us with Phantoms...which is why we need a distraction... Drew: Oh. Please, no... Willard: It's our only option. And I think he may be the most skilled out of all of us...Laffel! Laffel: Yeah? Willard: Listen closely. I'm going to tell you the plan! Willard gives the plan to Laffel. His face quickly drops. Laffel: But...but how... Willard: You know how! You've been doing it forever! Laffel: Huh? OH! I get it now! Laffel races away, and Willard turns toward the rebels and the prisoners. Willard: Alright gang...let's move! Cut back to the throne room. Marin is sitting on her throne, her hood still off, eating. Suddenly, Laffel bursts through the door. Marin drops her platter. Marin: WHO are YOU and WHAT are you DOING HERE????!!!! Laffel: Wait, Marin's a WOMAN?! Crap, that's not important right now! Anyways... Your Majesty, have I got the product you've always dreamed about! Category:Ghost City Arc